An Injured Boy
by WwEpsilonwW
Summary: Shirai Kuroko is making her usual judgement rounds when she comes across an injured boy. Too dark to see, she begins to help him. Imagine her surprise when she finds out who it is. (Not shipping these two, just want some more interaction) Hope you enjoy!
1. Someone unexpected

A certain twin tailed teleporter was making her final rounds as a member of Judgement. It was past curfew, so the street were mostly cleared with just a few stragglers.

It had been a long day for her and she was racing back to The Tokiwadai Dorms in an excited manner.

"I'm done with my rounds! Finally I can return and embrace my wonderful Onee-sama!" Shirai laughs hysterically as she makes one teleport after another.

Too excited to watch where shes going, she teleports straight into a large puddle. The murky liquid stains her brown shoes an even darker color.

"Ughh... How irritating, its going to take forever to clean this... mud?" Shirai, after stepping closer to a lamppost, sees that the shoes are a darker red than brown. Shirai looks at her shoes confused, then stiffens, once the smell hits her.

In the dark of night, Shirai smells the strong stench of rusty iron. And then it hits her.

Blood.

Her whole aura changes as she goes into full Judgment mode. Already slipped off, and in her skirt pocket, Shirai puts her Judgment armband on once more.

"Sorry Onee-sama, looks like I've got more work to do..." She softly mutters.

Looking at the pool of blood in question, she notices more of it, ten feet into an alley to her left. She peers down the dark alley that's only illuminated by one blinking streetlight.

(Scary!)

"No, I have to check it out, someone might he hurt!" Shirai mentally slaps herself as she takes one step into the alley.

"Ughhhh..."

Shirai's whole body stiffens as she hears a pained groan. She gulps loudly, and begins to walk again, now quickening her pace.

A couple more feet into the alley, she makes her first discovery. A body laying beside some garbage.

Her heart stops.

"mmmhh..."

She sighs in relief as the figure moves around, still groaning.

(This person needs medical attention!)

Shirai thinks a she makes her way towards the body.

Its very dark and the person is rolled on its side, however, Shirai concludes its a male. She decides the best course of action is to teleport them onto the main street, without hurting them, and then straight to a hospital. She grabs the arm of the figure and begins to calculate their safe trip out of the alley...

(Huh...)

Shirai does a double take as her power fails. She tries a second time... no luck. A third time, to no avail.

(What the hell! Am I that tired?)

Shirai concludes this as the only possibility and begins to perform her only other option.

She grabs onto the arm of the... boy? And slings him around her shoulder, trying her best to walk him out of the alleyway. This was very difficult as the boy was much heavier, and probably much older than her. Eventually making it out of the alleyway, she sits the boy down across the wall, of a building next to the street lamp, still flickering on and off. This made identifying the boys face a bit difficult; however, somehow, he looked familiar.

The boy sat there, still out of it, slumped against the wall with his breathing heavily labored.

(Okay! I will have to preform first aid myself if my power prevents me from taking him to the hospitable)

For the first time, she got a good look at the wound.

The light above her and its constant flickering showed blood, a lot of blood, centered around the boy's side. It was a bullet wound. Blood was still coming out. She had to stop the bleeding.

She ripped some fabric from her blazer (God forbid her dorm supervisor finding out about this...) and pressed it against the boys side.

A pained grunt resounded through the air.

The boy's eyes flew open... and the flickering light just so happened to come to life fully, bringing the boy's face into vision.

Black-spiky hair, blue eyes, and wearing a school uniform.

Both eyes made there way to each other...

A few seconds passed until finally... Shirai eyes flew open in recognition.

"Its you! What's an ape like you doi-"

"MOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The boy, the ape, or rather, Touma Kamijou, yelled out something ridiculous into the night.

"What..."

* * *

**To Be ****Continued...****Review if you want another chapter!**


	2. An Unexpected Side-Quest

Touma Kamijou was having a really bad day. More so than usual.

A usual day bombarded with misfortune wouldn't be so bad... IF HE HADN'T BEEN SHOT.

Let's go over today's events in order, shall we?

Kamijou was walking home from school, down the ever-bustling streets of Academy City. The spikey-haired boy was walking casually, with one hand in his pockets, and the other, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He had a carefree smile on his face. Then...

"Keep walking... yeah, just like that, make any sudden moves and your dead."

Kamijou heard these horrifying words off to his left. The streets he was passing through were awfully crowded. However, he didn't have too much difficulty finding the owner.

Thick leather jacket, bald head, tattoos, and cigarette in his mouth. This guy, who honestly was cosplaying like a thug through and through, was off the side of the street, on the sidewalk opposite of him.

He had a girl, no, a young woman, probably just out of high school, in his proximity. He had a hand on her shoulder and side, forcing her to walk with him.

(Are you kidding me! What's with this generic 'damsel in distress' scenario!)

Kamijou thought this as he changed direction, crossing the street; however, still hiding himself in the mass of people.

For five more minutes Kamijou tailed this suspicious person until they veered into a narrow alley.

(What is it with these cliche villians bringing girls down alleys!)

Kamijou saw this as his chance, quickly heading into the alley a few seconds after the thug did. He was suprised to see no one, just a continous stretch of the alley in question. Picking of the pace, Kamijou ran through it, but was eventually met with a shrill scream.

(Crap!)

Kamijou broke into a full sprint as he dashed deeper into the alley. Finally turning a corner, he was met with a unexpected sight.

Instead of one man holding a girl hostage, there were now two others. And to make it even better, one of the newcomers had a gun strapped to his waist. Luckily, they still had their backs turned, so Kamijou still had the element of surprise.

Kamijou slowly crept into the alley, without alerting his soon to be adversaries. However, the girl who was sitting on the ground near them, noticed him. She was restrained and had an awfully fearful look in her eyes. But, when she saw Kamijou, her eyes widened, gaining a glimmer of hope.

Not wasting anytime, Kamijou grabbed the most convenient weapon he saw, a trash can lid, and set his sights on the most dangerous threat. The man with the gun.

These thugs, who were alerted by heavy footsteps dashing towards them; turned around to see a spikey-haired boy rushing them with an object. Trying to react, the man with the gun positioned his body to reach for it, but was too late, as Kamijou smashed the lid into his chest, causing him to be knocked back as the air was knocked out of him. The gun flew out of his hands, landing further down the alley.

Kamijou, having dispatched the immediate threat, moved to intercept the next one closest to him. However, this man was already prepared. He raised his hand in the air... and conjured a fireball.

(Crap! How could I not have realized they might be ability users!)

The man let out a gleeful shout as he brought his hand down, bringing the fireball with him. Aimed directly for the suprised Kamijou.

"No!"

The girl screamed from her position, tears in her eyes.

However, her worries were unfounded as the fire ball suddenly vanished accompanied by a sound of glass breaking.

"Wha!"

Both men made sounds of disbelief as the boy, who was surely going to die, denied those expectations, lowering his hand slowly, glaring at them.

One man spoke for the first time.

"How the hell did you do that!"

The girl behind them also had a disbelieving look in her eyes, as she probably, no doubt, had the same question.

"It doesn't matter, not in the slightest! What does matter is that you took this girl hostage!"

"So what... do you know her or something... or maybe you wanted a piece too. Well, after were done you can have what's left! HA HA HA HA!" The man bellowed as he laughed.

"No..."

Kamijou uttered this resolutely.

"No? What do you mean no?" The two men were confused.

The girl, who had a bitter expression, looked up slightly at the boy.

"I've never met this girl in my life..."

"Then what's the issue, just go back wh-"

"But why does that matter!" Kamijou clenched his fists. This making the two men involuntarily take a step back. Also, the girl who now looked surprised, continued to listen. "If you think you can get away with taking away this girl's smile, just because of your selfish desires! Then I'll shatter that messed of illusion of yours!" Kamijou shouted this as he dashed forward and delivered a devastating right hook to the man's jaw, knocking him out instantly.

Kamijou, breathing heavily turned his glare to his next opponent.

The last man stiffened at this, instantly raising his hands in surrender.

"Hey man, I'm just a level zero, I give up okay!" The man quickly said this as he ran deeper into the alley, escaping the scene."

Silence went through the alley.

And as if a switch was flipped, Kamijou's energy completely disappeared, causing him to kneel on the cold ground. Trying to steady his breathing and his nerves, he cast his gaze towards the girl, who was staring at him wide eyed, tears streaming down her face.

Kamijou managed a small smile

"That was scary wasn't it..."

The girl, words failing her, could only nod with increased emotion on her face.

"Um... Oh! I need to untie you."

Kamijou quickly ran over to the girl who was still crying softly. He went behind her and loosened the zip ties that bounded her wrists.

"There! Well, if that's it I'll be on my wa-"

Kamijou's sentence was cut off as the girl turned around and wrapped her arms around him, putting her face in his chest

Kamijou straightened up immediately, a cold sweat forming on his head. He tried to move the girl, however, that caused her to only hold on even tighter.

Kamijou sighed...

He placed his hand on her head, rubbing it softly. He wanted to make a comment about this girl being older than him, but chose to say nothing.

"Its okay, it over" Kamijou said gently.

The girl, suddenly loosened her grip a little and looked into the boy's eyes. He noticed this, doing anything he thought would reassure her.

He smiled.

The girl's cheeks dyed a dark pink.

"Thank y-"

CRASH!

A loud sound caused both boy and girl to turn towards it.

There, besides a overturned trash can, is the original offender holding his gun.

""You stupid bastard, you think you can come in here and play the hero! Huh! Well this is reality, this is _your_ reality! In this world, all you hero wannabes DIE!"

He fired the gun point blank range at Kamijou who pushed the girl out of the way, onto the ground.

She stared in horror as the bullet impacted the boy's side, leaving a deep wound.

"GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kamijou yelled out in pain, buckled his knees and slumped to the ground holding his wound.

(Not good! Not good! H-holy shit that hurts!!!)

"Ha ha ha... HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

(I need to move! Come on get up!)

The thug, having lost all reason, was laughing hysterically as he pointed the gun in a new direction, towards the girl.

(Get up now! Please move!)

"Your turn now bitch! There's no hero for this princess! Cry and beg all you want, NO ONE IS GOING TO SAVE YOU!"

(MOVE!)

Kamijou leapt up, slamming his body into the thug, knocking him off balance. Not letting up, Kamijou grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. Dealing the finishing blow, Kamijou slammed his fist in to the face of the guy, knocking him in heaps of trash, finally, out cold.

Kamijou stood there, blood leaking from his side, breathing heavily...

"There... now it over..."

Kamijou barely got the words out as he fell to the ground losing conciousness. The last thing he saw was the girl running away, a shrill shriek coming with her.

(Good, she's safe, that's all that matters...)

And with that, Kamijou passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Oof... That was a lot for me. It was supposed to be a simple flashback and it turned into this. Alright, the thing is... the girl was looking for help... but... Shirai found him first! (nailed it). Writer of the year goes to...**

**...****Wow, rude.****Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Tell me how I did!**

**Question Mark is my main inspiration**

**-Epsilon**


	3. Kamijou Touma and Shirai Kuroko

"MOOLLLEEESSTTTERR!"

A boy's screams echoed into the night.

Kamijou, who has no idea where he woke up, was honestly a little worried when he opened his eyes after a sharp pain hit his side.

The girl, on the other hand, who was on the recieving end of these accusations, was not happy.

"Huh? Molester? What are you talking about, you stupid ape! Don't make me hit you!"

The boy paled slightly at her words.

"Oh my god! Now she's trying to roleplay... HELP!!! There's a serious pervert trying to assault me!"

Kamijou was struggling where he was, trying to sit up, but his weakened state easily allowed Shirai to push him down.

This caused Kamijou to wince as his wound began to spill out more blood.

"Hey! Calm down, anymore of this and your going to bleed out! I'm not going to hit you unnecessarily, understand?" Shirai said this as she forcibly moved Kamijou's head to align with hers.

Kamijou looked at her clearly for the first time.

"Wait... your..."

"Well, at least you remember m-"

"That perverted lesbian that hangs around BiriBiri!"

Shirai couldn't control her movements as she unconciously slapped him.

* * *

"Such Misfortune..."

"Huh, what did you say?"

"I, of course meant how... lucky I was to found by such a... caring kouhai."

Kamijou said these words like it was a bitter pill to swallow.

"And why did you feel the need scream the word 'molester'?" Shirai questioned with a glare.

"In my defense, you were very suspicious... however, thank you, Shirai."

"Hmmph".

The duo was walking down the streets of Academy City. Shirai has Kamijou's arm around her neck, walking with him to a hospital where he can get some proper treatment. His wound was still bleeding, but Shirai was able to keep the blood from coming out by having it tied tightly around his waist.

So until he arrived at the hospitable, he was her responsibility.

She sighed.

Shirai looked looked over at Kamijou. And then at his wound.

"So, you gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Pure annoyance flashed in Shirai's eyes.

"Really?!?! How about how you have a bullet wound when I found you unconscious in an alley, bleeding all over the place!"

Kamijou remained silent, hesitant to speak.

"Shirai, the truth is..."

Shirai strained her ears to listen.

"The truth is, I fell down a flight of stairs..."

Three seconds passed as Shirai processed what he said. And then...

"Agh!"

Shirai, patience reaching it's limit, jabbed her elbow in his side.

Kamijou let out a pained grunt, as a powerful thrust hit his wound directly.

He stumbled and fell onto the ground.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit your wound..."

Shirai said this, extremely flustered.

"So I was getting hit regardless..."

She moved to help him back up, pure guilt in her eyes.

"Ugh, Such misfortune... why is it that every prestigious lady I meet always resorts to violence?"

Kamijou mutters this as he accepts Shirai's help, hoisting him back up.

"L-look, I apologize, but can you blame me, you gave me that ridiculous response! I refuse to believe I found you half dead with a BULLET WOUND because you fell down some stairs!"

Shirai looked at him pointedly.

"So, tell me what happened."

Kamijou sighed.

"Fine, I just wanted to keep this quiet, but I guess I have no choice.

Kamijou took a deep breath, then began.

"Basically, someone pushed me down a flight of stairs..."

"SURELY you don't want to get hit again!" Shirai screeched this in pure iritation.

"No please don't, this Kamijou can't take anymore damage!"

"Then speak!"

"Alright... I was walking home from school and I saw this girl being led into an alley by a suspicious guy, so naturally I followed hi-"

"Let me stop you right there..."

Shirai interrupted.

"You saw a guy leading a girl into an alley, and naturally, you followed them... to do what?"

"Huh, to save her of course..."

Kamijou looked at Shirai in a confused manner.

"Save her?!? Why didn't you call Anti-skill or Judgement? Did you know her? What reason could you have to go out of your way to help h-"

"Why do I need a reason to save someone?"

Kamijou uttered these ridiculous words to Shirai.

"Huh? What nonsense are you spouting? People aren't so good intentioned that they'd go out of their way to..."

Shirai stopped talking.

She remembered when a similar thing happened during her early days of Judgement. Together with Uiharu, she tried to apprehend a bank robber, but they got in over their heads. And when she had no one to rely on, _she_ showed up. Saving her life.

She knew that her Onee-sama had no reason to help her, as they had nothing to do with each other. Honestly, her opinion of the Railgun back then was low, but even so, she still saved her.

Wait... Come to think of it.

"You saved me as well..."

Shirai whispered this to herself, Kamijou not hearing it.

"Shirai, are you okay. Is something the matter?

Shirai looked over at him.

This ape- this high school boy, saved her as well. With the same circumstances as her Onee-sama, their relationship before-hand could hardly be considered positive.

And yet...

Shirai smiled.

A hand made its way to her forehead.

"Shirai, your face is a little red, are you-

"Don't touch me!"

She jerked his head away from him, almost dropping him again.

She turned her head to the side with a conflicted look on her face.

(What am I doing!)

"S-sorry, so, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Please continue telling me what happened!"

Kamijou looked at her in confusion.

"Right... so after the guy rushed into the alley, I chased after him but... naturally, my misfortune was ever present because he had two others. One with a gun, and the other, an esper."

Shirai raised her eyebrow at this.

"Long story short, the last one caught me off guard and I got shot..."

"I see... and the girl?"

"Oh, she ran away, no doubt seeking safety, I'm glad that she didn't involve herself unecessarily..."

"What do you mean? Aren't you irritated she didn't get help?"

Shirai asked this exasperated.

"No... why would I be? My role was done. If I was able to ease her worries just a tiny bit, just to see her smile, then I did my job. Any other interaction would be unnecessary."

Kamijou said this matter of factly.

(This guy really doesn't understand the value of what he did. He didn't expect anything out of his actions. That's kinda respectab-)

"Wow, I just realized this, but that girl was a sexy Onee-san."

Kamijou uttered these words in wonder.

(I take it back! Give me back the respect I had for you! This perverted Ape!)

With total annoyance though, Shirai had these thoughts.

Then after a few moments, Shirai started chuckling.

Kamijou looked at her in surprise.

Shirai had a wide smile on her face as she tried to cover her it with her hand.

"W-why are you laughing!?!"

"E-even after all you did, y-your still a complete idiot."

Shirai tried to stop, but she her face formed a pure smile.

"I see what's going on! Your making fun of this unlucky Kamijou. And who's an idiot?!?"

Kamijou tried to defend himself, which made Shirai laugh even harder as they continued on their way.

* * *

Eventually they got to the Hospital and approached the front desk.

The attendant was a smiling girl typing on a computer. She looked up when she noticed them.

"Hello! How may I help... you..."

She stared at the newcomers, specifically, a spikey haired boy. She recognized an all too familiar face. All the faculty at this hospital knew this person.

Kamijou raised his hand up and gave a simple greeting.

"Yo..."

The female attendant froze in place. Then, she noticed the ever increasing stain of blood, soaking his side.

"Mr. Kamijou! You hurt yourself again! How much times does this make it! You were just in here yesterday for a concussion via fire-hydrant."

Kamijou's mood immediately dampened.

"You got a concussion... from a fire-hydrant..."

Shirai said this aloud in pure amazement.

"Please don't say anymore, it is not my fault that the fire-hydrant flew up in the air due to a water overload! It landing on me was not my fault! It wasn't!"

Kamijou shouted this with tears streaming down his face.

"Regardless, young lady, thank you for bringing him here!"

The attendant addressed Shirai as she called for a stretcher.

"Yeah..." She turned to Kamijou. "What is... wrong your life?"

"I stopped asking that question after a while?" He replied calmly.

Shirai could only nod. Then, she yawned.

"Well its late, so I better head- what are you doing?!?"

Shirai was heading to leave, when Kamijou grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Shirai, seriously, thank you, I would have probably have died without you."

Shirai was surprised at these sincere words.

After a while she quickly turned her head away from him and spoke quickly.

"Well- Onee-sama would be mad if I didn't lend you my assistance, so I didn't do it for you or anything, idiot!"

"What's up with that blatant tsundere response?" Kamijou retorted.

"S-shut up! I'm leaving, so don't go and get yourself killed!"

And with that, Shirai teleported out of the Hospital, making her way back to Tokiwadai Dorms.

Shirai had a weird feeling in her chest.

Passing it off as exhaustion and irritation, she continued on her way.

"Geez, that idiot!"

* * *

At that moment...

Two high school students asleep in their separate households, suddenly awoke from their slumber.

One with spikey-blonde hair.

The other, slicked blue hair.

They both screamed the same thing into the night.

"KAMI-YAN, YOU BASTARD!!!

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY DONE...****Shirai is surprisingly hard to write in tandem with Kamijou. There is the tsundere Shirai, and also the one who hates his guts, hopefully, in this chapter, there was a little of both..**

**This chapter was mainly banter, but with this, the fic is done.**

**Tell me if you want the onee-san to come back in one more chapter.**

** I promise, it won't be a thirsty head over heels harem member. I hate that.**

** *cough cough Misaki, cough cough Lessar*.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Epsilon**


	4. Onee-San SS

"I hate this ceiling... "

Kamijou Touma woke up with this comment.

Laying down in a white bed, he gazed at the ceiling in question with contempt.

Basically, the ceiling was attached to a room for patients. The patients stay in these rooms to heal. And to be able to heal, it takes time. And you have to pay for this time. With money! Something A Certain Misfortunate Imagine Breaker, admittedly, does not have a lot of.

So! Conversely...

"I hate this ceiling!"

Kamijou let out this shout, pulling at his hair.

"Is something the matter?"

"What isn't the matter! I have been admitted to the hospitable fourteen times this week! FOURTEEN! And its not even the end of the week yet! My wallet can't take any more hits; it has five percent of its health left and their are no potions or save points. And then, I still haven't restocked the fridge. So on top of that expense and this expense, I'm still getting assaulted by Index. I'm so royally screw... wait... who said that?"

Kamijou gave a sheepish smile to his right...

To find a girl sitting in a chair. No... not a girl, a young woman. An Onee-san...

And saying she is attractive would be an understatement.

Silver hair, red eyes, pure skin... and a curvaceous body.

Kamijou stared in shock at this goddess beside him. Then...

"Wait! Why are you crying!"

The young woman rose from her seat and raised this question.

Kamijou had tears streaming down his face. He couldn't help it. This was it. This was his type, his ideal.

He used his sleeve to wipe his eyes.

"N-no I'm fine, it just, if only Aogami and Tuschimikado could see this... this is a dream come true... what... a dream?"

Kamijou hurriedly looked at the young woman.

She looked back, confused.

"Hehehehehe..."

Kamijou let out a dry laugh as a realization hit him.

"What's wrong?!? Should I get the nurse?"

The woman said this as Kamijou's hands cupped his own face.

"Of course this is a dream! There is no way in hell I would meet a goddess like you! Ohh! And I don't even have the courage to do something perverted. Such misfortune!"

She blushed at that. Then quickly spoke up.

"This isn't a dream Mr. Kamijou, I'm real! See!"

And with that, she leans across the bed...

And slaps him in the face.

Hard...

"What the hell! I believe you! I believe you! More importantly, what kind of stranger slaps someone across the face in their first meeting!"

Kamijou desperately forms this statement as he clutches his face in agony.

"But... this isn't our first meeting..."

With that, Kamijou looked back at her more closely. His serious gaze causes her to look away bashfully.

"Wait... are you..."

She looks at him hopefully.

"Nope, I got nothing."

She instantly deflates in disappointment. However, she didn't give up.

"Try to remember, what caused you to be hospitalized?"

Kamijou looked deep in thought, as he tried to remember.

"I was walking home, right after some detention-"

"Wait, why were you in detention?"

She asked this in confusion.

"Huh? Oh... it's because of maids..."

"Maids... gave you detention?"

She says this as she tries process this information.

"No no no, we were talking about maids."

The girl gave him a blank look.

"Me and my friends were talking about what type of maids are the best. I said that Onee-San-type maids were the best, but Tsuchimikado and Aogami interrupted with their garbage opinion. They said that imouto and cat eared maids were the best. Then Fukiyose came in and beat the hell out of us. Long story short, we all got detention."

Kamijou finshed. Nodding his head with affirmation. Then...

Light chuckling filled the room.

Kamijou looked to his right to see the Onee-San clutching her sides.

"What's so funny?"

"N-nothing it's just that, even before being shot, you had a day like that."

"I was shot!?!?!"

Kamijou voiced his surprise at this new piece of information.

"You really don't remember?"

Kamijou wasn't listening as he was checking all over his body. Then, without thinking, he pulled up his shirt.

The young woman quickly looked away with a blush.

Kamijou eventually noticed a bandage on his side. He touched it gently. That was a bad idea...

"Guuhhh!

Kamijou made a grunt of discontent.

"Be-be careful. The doctor just got the bullet out, so it should still be pretty painful."

She said this as she got out of her seat and took the hand of the boy. Now closer they gazed into each others eyes.

"Ahhh!"

Kamijou suddenly cried out. This caused her to back up from him, letting go of his hand.

"W-whats wrong!"

"I remember now! I was walking home, then I heard a suspicious guy say something worrisome. So I looked over and it was some thug-type guy who was... walking with... a girl... wait... that was you?"

Kamijou pointed to the girl.

"Yes... let me introduce myself. My name Rose. I am a freshman in college. I was coming home from school as well, when I was approached by that man. And it's as you remember..."

"Regarding that, are you okay?"

Kamijou's words surprised her.

"From what I remember, that must have been pretty scary. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Kamijou asked her with a sincere tone.

"N-no, I'm fine-wait I should be asking you that! Because of me... because of me you had to get involved with something troublesome. And then even when it was done... I couldn't even get you proper help!"

Rose, who was extremely distraught, was sobbing quietly.

"So why? When you don't even know me at all. When I was just some random face on the street, why did you go out of your way to involve yourself in something so dangerous. What could possibly be your reason?"

Kamijou sighed, feeling incredible deja vu.

"Even if you ask me that, I don't really have a reason."

Kamijou remembered what he said to a certain albino boy.

"Why do I need a requirement, label, or a reason to save someone?"

Rose looked shocked at those words... however...

"But... if you really want a reason... it's because you weren't smiling."

Rose looked at Kamijou, trying to understand what he said.

"Thats right, you said similar in the alley. He he.."

Rose chuckled softly at this realization. Then she quickly changed her expression into one of regret.

"I'm so sorry I abandoned you! I was trying to get help, then I got lost on my way out of the alley, then, when I finally found an Anti-skill officer, you were weren't there. I was so worried. After all you did for me I couldn't even take care of y-you!"

Rose started crying again. Then...

A hand made it's way to her head, rubbing her hair softly.

"Its okay, I am perfectly fine. An acquaintance of mine from Judgement found me and she brought me to the hospital. Though, it makes me happy that you were concerned, but it's really okay. It shows me that you were worried because you came to visit me."

Kamijou finished off with a smile, which led her heart to beat rapidly.

Realizing the situation, Kamijou quickly retracted his hand, much to Rose's dissapointment.

"Ah- sorry, that was probably uncomfortable..."

Kamijou sported an embarrassed look.

"No, thank you, for trying to comfort me. You made me feel better!"

Rose smiled happily.

Then, when her gaze went to the clock, she gasped loudly.

"Oh! I have somewhere to be."

Rose stood up and bowed.

"Thank you so much for saving me Kamijou Touma!"

"Huh? I never told you my name..."

Kamijou looked at her in confusion.

"Don't you know, your popular around here. Apparently, their is not a staff member here who doesn't know your name!"

"Somehow, that's not something I'm happy with..."

"Regardless, I should get going. Thank you again."

"Sure have a nice day-whats wrong?"

Kamijou directed this question at Rose who stopped on her way out the door.

"Before I forget..."

And with those ominous words she ran over to Kamijou...

And pressed her lips against his cheek.

"B-bye-bye now, I hope you get better!"

Rose quickly left the room, leaving a very embarrassed Kamijou.

"She kissed me. A sexy older Onee-san kissed me."

Kamijou was now on cloud nine. Being extremely happy, nothing would ruin this day for him.

Except...

"Tooouuuummmmmaaaaaa..."

"Iddddiiiiooootttt..."

"Appppeeeee..."

Three female voices resounded through the air.

Kamijou looked to the door to see a very terrifying sight.

A teleporter, an electromaster, and a nun were standing there with dark miasma encompassing them.

And then all in sync...

"Why did that woman kiss you!"

Darts, electricity, and teeth flew through the hair as the unlucky boy yelled into the hospital.

"SUCHHHHHH MISFORTUNNNNNEEEEE!!!"

* * *

**A/N: agggggghhhhhh! I'm tired. But regardless that was fun to write.**

**Hope you enjoyed the conclusion of 'An Injured boy' and please look forward to more short stories.**

**P.S: To my valued reviewers, I officially retract my statement of Misaki and Lessar being thirsty girls. They each have their own charm to bring to the show that fits with our official/unofficial hero ****nicely. Oh... and sadly, I'm not a man of culture... *sob* I know, I'm ashamed as well.**

**Please leave a ****review!**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Epsilon **


End file.
